Setsuna Hebitsumi
Setsuna Hebitsumi is the antagonist for Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman until chapter SV018 in route 1. She was the user of "Nehushtan Armor", that she received from Finé while working with her. Setsuna Hebitsumi is set to appear in route 2. Etymology :Hebitsumi (蛇罪) : Hebi means snake and -Tsumi means sin. :Setsuna (せつな) : Means sad. Appearance She is a teenage girl with pretty looks and wore gothic punk outfits. Her most casual attire is a black leathered shirt with one bare-shoulder sleeve on her right side, while her left is sleeveless. There's a black and white checker cloth attached around the upper part from left side, that streaks to hip to go with one around her hip as well. Then the cloth wrapped arpund the hip as a miniskirt, underneath it is matching black shorts. She also wears dark colored tights and knee-length gothic boots. Her height is stated to be 160cmAuthor Update Calls : Character VOTE and her B/W/H is B85/W58/H86. Personality In Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman, she underestimated others due she has the complete relic. Setsuna also aggresive at some point, only during battle. However, she also admired Lynne's mother, who saved her once and wished to avenge her, after hearing her death. Even if to abandon her family to accomplish her goal, she is willing to do it for that sake. List of Appearances *'Route 01 : Symphogear Series' **Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman ***Chapters : 13 - 19 *'Route 02 : Shugo Chara! Series' **TBA Abilities & Powers Setsuna was the owner of the complete relic, Nehushtan Armor. Thus it implied, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle. Unlike the other symphogear users, who sung during battle, she and Fine didn't needed to sing any songs while fighting. When she used the Nehushtan Armor, she can generates a large white energy sphere crackling with black electricity within which forms at the end of one of the Armour’s chain whips and is flung at the enemy. It can be used repeatedly in succession, but isn't exceptionally strong, as Lynné was able to endure two consecutive shots with little damage. *Armor Purge **While not an attack per se, this is an ability unique to Setsuna. In times of danger she can completely shed any relic she wears, which transforms into pellets of light to strike everything around her. Using this ability cancels her transformation and her normal clothing will reappear. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes : Setsuna can evaded various attacks either she's in close or long-range. Hand-to-Hand Combat : Setsuna has displayed her skills as she fights Lynné with her spiked whips or either kicks. Trivia *She is revealed to be from France.Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman Chapter 19 : Kadingir *Her bloodtype is O. *Her birthday is 17th April. *Her Zodiac Sign is Aries. *Setsuna's personality is based on Chris as the antagonist and Lulu from Shugo Chara! Dokki! *Setsuna is a character based and originated from Deviantart, named Shirayuki. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Gear Users Category:Attuned Category:Ruby Dimension Category:Rivals